christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Babylon Rising
Currently, there are four novels in Timothy LaHaye's fiction series Babylon Rising (the first co-authored by Greg Dinallo and the others by Dr. Bob Phillips, Ph.D). Each novel has to do with the hero, Michael Murphy, a college professor, and his struggles (on which he is sent by a mysterious rich man calling himself "Methuselah") to find an artifact that could prove the Bible correct. Murphy must deal with "The Seven", an evil group "bent on creating a one-world religion, government, and currency," and Talon, the man with a knifelike fingernail on one prosthetic finger who carries out The Seven's orders. Babylon Rising (The Novel) The First Book goes by the same name of the series, Babylon Rising. It chronicles the adventures of Michael Murphy and how he tries to find the three pieces of The Brazen Serpent at the call of Methuselah. Michael loses his wife after she is murdered in the aftermath of a church bombing. After some battles with Talon, Murphy loses the tail of the Brazen serpent but manages to get the other pieces. But, owing to high powered technology, he finds an extra archeological find which many would kill to get. Murphy finds the golden head of the statue of Nebuchadnezzar. The Secret On Ararat The Second Book of the series, entitled The Secret On Ararat, again chronicles the adventures of Murphy and Isis and how they search for Noah's Ark in order to prove to the world the truths of the Bible. Murphy's arch enemy, Talon, steals from Murphy brass plates which hold the secret of the Philosopher's Stone. Murhpy and Isis Proserpina McDonald, a philologist who has helped Murphy before and who is developing a romantic relationship with him, catch up with Talon on a ship in the Black Sea. Talon falls overboard in an attempt to catch a rucksack with the plates and both are lost at sea. The Europa Conspiracy The Third Book in the series, called: The Europa Conspiracy, is about the rise of the Seven, Michael Murphy's attempt to find the Handwriting on the Wall and his growing relationship with Isis, as well as the complication of Talon's attempts to assassinate Murphy under direction from the Seven. It also contains an attempted terrorist attack on a New York City bridge. The Edge Of Darkness The Fourth Book in Babylon Rising, The Edge Of Darkness, is about Michael Murphy locating the Lost Temple of Dagon which contains Aaron's Rod and the Golden Jar of Manna. Michael Murphy finally discovers the identity of Methuselah, the mysterious rich man who had set Murphy on all his quests. Talon attempts to kill professor Murphy's assistant, Shari, but Paul Wallach thwarts the attempt and in return his life is taken. At the end of the book, Murphy watches Talon drown after a submarine battle. The Mossad, along with Murphy, uncover one of the Bible’s most feared warnings–a prophecy of false miracles, false messiahs, and ultimate evil. The 5th Book Bob Phillips has said he is excited about writing a 5th book. This would take some time, so don't expect it too soon. There may be more, based on what Tim LaHaye has said:"Babylon Rising is set in the present day. Future books in the series will follow from the present day up to the Rapture and deals with prophecies not raised in the Left Behind novels. " Category:Christian books and DVDs